


Madam, May I Have This Dance?

by CherryFlavoredSpades



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor/Female Reader - Freeform, Does not say y/n, F/M, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredSpades/pseuds/CherryFlavoredSpades
Summary: Deviant Connor and Hank go to a fundraiser ball where Connor meets the beautiful female reader and asks her for a dance.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Madam, May I Have This Dance?

**CONNOR AND HANK'S POV**

Connor stood in their bathroom as Hank helped him adjust his bowtie. Hank grumbled, "Really, Connor? You wear a tie every day. How'd you get this in such a mess?"

He shrugged, "I have never worn a bowtie before, Lieutenant."

Hank finally let go. "Well Detective," he snorted sarcastically, "I wouldn't kill ya to learn."

Connor turned and looked at himself in the mirror. Hank continued, "I don't see why we have to go to this stupid 'police ball'. We're not the military; we're the police! Police don't have balls!"

Connor, in his black suit, white dress shirt, and black bow tie answered, "You do know why Lieutenant. The city needs more money to fix itself due to the protests."

Hank, in his dark gray suit and tie, huffed, "A year later and they still haven't fixed it. Well, I still don't see why we have to do it."

Connor responded, "It will give the police department better credit and become more likable to the public."

Hank gave up, "Androids: Always have an answer for everything. Let's go, we're gonna be late."

Connor yelled as Hank left the room, "And Hank, no alcohol!"

Hank yelled from the front door, "Fight me, Connor! Bye Sumo!"

Connor hurried out after him, "Bye Sumo! Be a good boy!"

**READER’S POV**

You sat in your taxi with your head rested on your hand as you stared out the window, watching the snow drift down on the cold pavement. It was going to be frigid. You hoped it would be warmer inside the event; you would be freezing in your dress.

You weren't much of a party person, or at least a ball type of person, but your friend promised to meet you there, so you agreed.

Your taxi finally pulled up to the building. It's a large community center. Its windows glowed as beats from the loud music being played inside echoed its way into your car. You thought, ' _ What's the point of having us all dressed up if we're just gonna dance to this? It’s just like prom _ .'

You left the taxi, the AI automatically charging you via your phone. You looked around, but you didn’t see your friend. You sighed and pulled out your phone to text them. You didn’t even get to unlock your phone before you had gotten a text from that very same person. You huffed as you read it,

‘ _ Srry I wont be able to make it! Something came up last minute. Send me pics if you go tho ;)' _

You sighed again at your friend’s hopelessness, this time out of frustration. You mumbled, “Great... Just perfect!”

You looked back at your phone, ready to call for another taxi, but then you hesitated. You looked back at the party. You had to admit, it didn’t look that bad- not to mention the taxi ride was expensive, and it would be a shame to waste all your hard-earned money for that. You marched forward, determined not to have your night ruined and your money wasted. You opened the two front doors, your dress swishing as the bone-chilling wind met the warm inside air. 

You marched in, your shoes clamping on the wooden floors and the doors falling closed, and surveyed the area. It was about what you expected. There were round tables with white tablecloths on one side and long tables with matching tablecloths and food on the other. Surprisingly, there were a DJ and rainbow party lights. You nodded your head; it really was like senior prom. Partygoers with various degrees of formal wear scattered on the floor, many laughing in merriment.

With nothing better to do, you head towards the food table. You grab one of the small plastic plates and start loading it with different snacks. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as you thought?

As time went on, you found yourself bored again. You had eaten enough cookies and cheese cubes to feed a small army, you've danced to all the songs that you liked, and now you were sitting at a clothed table by yourself. While you swirled the cup of red punch in your hand while resting your aching feet, you scoped the surroundings.

People were always so interesting to watch, and with today's society, it was extremely hard to tell the humans and the androids apart. You noticed a teenage boy spilling his punch on his date, a middle-aged woman chatting happily to another woman close to her age, and an old man ignoring his nagging wife. People were always strange. Then there were the police officers. Half were wearing their Sunday's Best while a couple were in their uniforms. Some, like a "Detective Reed" as you’ve heard, were wearing their everyday clothes. As you looked at all the people surrounding you, you noticed a small 6-person group of others chatting away in a close-knit circle. Inside was an older man with his hand on the shoulder of a much younger man, who was staring right at you.

You and the younger man made brief eye contact before his eyes became started and looked back at the group. You've never seen this man before, but you knew two things. One, he was hot. Two, he was an android.

He was one of the few androids that decided to keep their LEDs. And honestly, you thought it was.. cute? Like it added a little charm? Whatever it was, you swore it made him cute.

You ignored him and looked back at your drink, taking a sip as you wondered who to make for dinner tomorrow.

From his booth, the DJ announced on his mic, "Alright ladies and gents. A quick reminder that today's profits are for a cleaner Detroit! Now, it's time to take it slow…"

He started playing a slow song, one of which you didn't recognize, and footsteps headed toward your direction.

**CONNOR AND HANK'S POV**

Hank sighed as he looked at Connor. Again. Pretty much as soon as they'd gotten there, Connor noticed some girl, and now he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It led to Hank having to be practically pushing the android everywhere, and to make matters worse, everyone and their dog seemed to want to talk to them for one reason or another. Honestly, the girl Connor had his eyes on looked like she didn't want to be there, and Hank couldn't really blame her.

When they were stuck listening to four newcomers, Hank not absorbing anything they said, Connor was looking at her again. However, something must have startled him because he finally turned away from the woman and back into the conversation. He tried to seem unbothered, but a tint of blue started to make its way upon his cheeks. Hank smirked briefly before announcing to the still-talking men, “Sorry to cut this short gentlemen, but we have more networking to do.” They nodded and finally scampered off somewhere else.

Hank turned to Connor, “So what’s it this time?”

Connor badly lied, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Hank squeezed Connor’s shoulder and briefly shook him, “Come on! Your face is blue and your LED’s gone yellow.”

Connor frowned, angry that he was so easy to read. He admitted to his best friend and borderline father figure, “She looked at me.”

Hank groaned in disbelief, “Are you serious right now? That’s it? Connor, why don’t you just talk to her?”

Connor shook his head, “But I don’t know  _ why _ I want to talk to her. I don't know why I feel this way. Besides, Lieutenant, what would I say?”

Hank moved his hand from his shoulder to Connor’s back, “You want to talk to her because you find her attractive- you think she’s cute. Ask her for her number or to get her a drink or something.”

He shoved Connor forward. After Connor had regained his balance, he straightened his bowtie and started towards the woman. As he was panicking inside, the DJ announced something about donations and changed the music. Whatever it was, it was slow. 

_ Objective Started: Understand Feeling _

_ Objective Started: Find Opening Line _

Now, Connor had seen movies with this type of opportunity. They were called romantic-comedies, but Hank liked to call them “Chick-Flicks” and “A Waste of His Time”, but honestly Connor watched them by himself, and was all too happy that he did now. His LED spun red as he went through all the different phrases he could say.

_ Objective Complete: Find Opening Line _

**READER’S POV**

As you watched the dance floor hurriedly become filled with various couples, you finally noticed the footsteps stopped just short in front of you. You looked up, and you saw the young man/android from before. His LED kept changing from yellow to red, and you could have sworn his face was turning blue. He reached out his very shaky hand and with a nervous expression, he said, “Ah... Excuse me.. Uh..”

He cleared his throat and changed his face to appear serious and determined. He asked, “Madam, may I have this dance?”

At first, you were shocked. Did he really just ask that? What was this, a cheesy Hallmark movie? You looked back at the couples dancing and then back at his outreached hand. You shrugged and smirked. A cute guy asking for a dance? What'd you got to lose?

You reached out your hand and nodded, "Sure."

He smiled an adorable smile and happily took your hand. You stood from your seat, leaving your mostly drunk drink behind, and he led you to the dance floor. He put one of his hands on your hips and you put a hand on his shoulder. You two held each other's free hand, and you both swayed to the music.

You giggled, unbelievably having a good time. He smiled that same bright smile and laughed as well. You looked at his handsome face and asked, "So what's your name?"

He answered, "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by… Oh sorry, force of habit. I'm Connor. What's your name?"

You tried not to laugh as you saw him start to become flustered. You assured him that it was fine, and you told him your name. He smiled sweetly, "Really? That's quite lovely."

You nodded, "Thank you. So, what's a guy like you doing here?"

You weren't sure why you were being so cocky. Perhaps you were trying to compensate for your nervousness. Surely he could feel your hands shaking- that is if he even  _ could _ feel.

He answered, "I'm a member of the police force. I'm a detective."

That sparked your interest, "Wow! What do you do here?"

He spun you once and pulled up back in before he said, "I solve crimes, Miss. They find me quite useful because I can scan and organize evidence in real-time, so the other police officers don't need to bring everything back to the station."

You both shuffled your feet while you danced, and the two of you ended up shuffling near the middle of the floor, which was filled with other couples.

Ignoring the others, you nodded, "That's amazing. Sorry if I'm being rude, but what do now that androids are, well, free? Do you have any hobbies or anything?"

He didn't get to answer. One couple near you seemed to know something you didn't; however because a different gentleman slid in-between you and Connor and swept you away. You looked back at your dance partner, and you saw he was now at the liberty of another woman, though his shocked expression was strictly on you.

Though you were unsure of what to do, he seemed to have scanned the area before he spun the lady around and swapped her with a lady from another nearby group. He kept changing partners until he made his way back to you. In all honesty, watching him be so calculating yet caring really turned you on. He wasn't shoving or pushing anyone, but he could still be assertive enough to get back to you. When he finally got a hold of you and moved you away to the corner of the floor- hopefully where you would be left alone again.

He said, "Let's stay over here. To continue earlier, do I have any hobbies? No, not really. I'm at work during the day, and when I'm at home, I'm watching the dog. What about you?"

You shrugged, "I read a lot."

He nodded, "That sounds nice. I've been meaning to read more as well, but Hank keeps insisting I watch every movie he owns… or doesn't own."

You asked, "Who's Hank?"

For some reason, you really hoped it wasn't a husband or boyfriend. But you shouldn't be jealous, right?

He said, "He's my partner and my best friend."

Maybe you were jealous of this so-called "Hank" after all. You asked, "So is he your boyfriend?"

He chuckled as he shook his head, "No. Hank is my police partner. He's known as Lieutenant Anderson."

You sighed in relief, "Oh."

He asked, "Do you have a partner?"

You shook your head, "No."

He asked, "A best friend?"

You snorted, "Yeah. They were supposed to meet up with me here actually."

He asked, "Where are they?"

You shook your head, "Not here. Apparently, something came up."

He nodded, "How's the party been?"

You shrugged, "Kind of what you'd expect I guess."

The music finally changed to something more upbeat, and the couple dancing was over. However, instead of going your separate ways, he held onto your hand, "Would you like to talk more?"

You nodded, "Yeah we can chat."

You went back to your table with your cup still there, and you both sat down.

He asked, "Why did you come to the dance?"

You answered, "I didn't want to in all honesty. My friend convinced me to go."

He added, "But they're not here. So you're here alone? Do you not have a romantic partner?"

You said, "No, I'm single as can be," you asked him accusingly, "Why are you so interested in me?"

He answered very honestly, "I don't know. When I first saw you, I thought you were very beautiful. Maybe if we met together some other time, we could get to know each other better."

A smile broke out across your face, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He paused for a minute before saying, "I guess I am."

You said, "I'm free this Saturday if that's okay with you."

He smiled, "I can do that. What should we do?"

You shrugged, "I don't know."

You too continued your conversation as the two of you planned your date, and you talked about other subjects as well such as dogs, your dream homes, and your favorite colors.

Soon after, the night started getting late, the door prize numbers were said, and Connor even paid for your taxi home. It was a night you would never forget.

**CONNOR AND HANK'S POV**

Hank stood at the curbside with the new microwave that he'd won in his arms. He was waiting as Connor walked the woman he was courting out to a taxi, which he then insisted on paying for. Connor made his way back, and they regrouped.

As they made their way back to their car, Hank, whose breath was visible in the cold, asked, "So how'd it go?"

Connor grinned "We have a date this Saturday.

Hank chuckled, "You sly dog! I knew you had it in ya."

Hank tossed his microwave in the back before they climbed into their seats. Hank said as he started the car, "There's hope for you yet."

Connor shook his head, "You have too much faith in me, Lieutenant."

Hank laughed, "Ha! You're even using sarcasm."

Connor nodded as Hank pulled out from his parking lot. Connor said, "I'm glad we went to the fundraiser."

Hank shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road, "I mean I got a free microwave, so that's a plus."

Connor sighed at Hank's hopelessness and stared back out the window, his blue LED reflecting on its smooth surface.

_ Objective Complete: Understand Feeling _


End file.
